A NEW PLACE TO STAY
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Nick termina tudo com Juliette quando a mesma começa a cobrar as coisas que Nick nunca contou a ela. Sean percebe que algo esta errado com a vida de Nick e descobre que Juliette tem agredido seu melhor detetive e corre em defesa do próprio.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: A New Place To Stay**

 **Shipper:** Sean Renard / Nick Burkhardt

 **Personagens:** Farley Kolt, Elizabeth Lascelles, Monroe, Rosalee Calvert, Juliette Silverton, Drew Wu, Hank Griffin, Marie Kessler, Kelly Burkhardt.

 **Autor:** Mazzola Jackson

 **Gênero:** mistério e romance

 **Advertências:** Juliette maldosa, agressiva.

 **Advertências 2:** Nick sente medo de voltar a ter relacionamento sério com alguém.

 **ADVERTÊNCIAS 3: MPREG, HOMEM COM HOMEM, NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!**

 **Resumo:** Nick termina tudo com Juliette quando a mesma começa a cobrar as coisas que Nick nunca contou a ela. Sean percebe que algo esta errado com a vida de Nick e descobre que Juliette tem agredido seu melhor detetive e corre em defesa do próprio. Com um tempo Nick aprende que pode confiar em seu capitão e os dois começam a ter uma relação séria e Nick fica surpreso ao ser pedido em casamento.

 **Pretensão de capitulos: 80**

 **Capitulo um:**

 **Terminando tudo**

Nick estava ficando com raiva de tudo que tinha acontecido em sua vida, ele nunca se imaginou que um dia aquilo tudo pudesse ser enfrentado por uma única pessoa, mas ele tinha sido firme e forte e batalhador em suas obrigações. Ele tinha ficado puto da vida quando sua Tia Marie tinha lhe avisado para terminar com Juliette e agora com mais razão queria ter terminado o namoro com ela desde aquela época, um ano e meio atrás. Ele estava completamente furioso com Juliette por lhe cobrar coisas que não lhe dizem respeito. Ela nem mesmo entenderia o que Nick caçava. Naquela noite em particular Nick fez uma mala pequena, iria sair da casa de Juliette de fininho, ate sumir com suas coisas daquela casa. Monroe tinha feito uma faxina em seu quarto de hospedes e dado uma copia de uma chave para Nick para que ele pudesse entrar sem ter que ficar batendo na porta. Monroe sentia as dores de Nick de longe e não gostou, ele imaginava que Juliette era a pessoa certa para Nick, mas nada daquilo estaria acontecendo com Juliette agindo daquele jeito.

Nick estava ate movendo o trailer de lugar, sabendo que Juliette conhecia o paradeiro dele naquele lugar. Em seu novo lugar, Nick decidiu que não contaria para ninguém ate poder confiar novamente, ele já tinha sido machucado de novo e não queria ser machucado de novo. Ele ate mesmo estava procurando uma casa com um porão, onde poderia guardar todas as relíquias que sua Tia lhe tinha deixado, sentia falta dela naqueles momentos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte na delegacia Nick estava refazendo seu relatório a pedido do capitão que não tinha entendido nada. Nick tinha percebido que tinha escrito tudo errado, ficou vermelho de vergonha, digitou rapidamente o relatório e imprimiu, assinou e foi entregar para o capitão quando viu Juliette entrando no setor, ele rapidamente se escondeu na sala de Sean e atrás do sofá onde ninguém veria. Sean olhou sem entender para o comportamento de Nick quando sua porta foi aberta por Juliette.

-Eu gostaria de falar com Nick. –disse a veterinária brava.

-Ele não esta por aqui. –respondeu de mal-humor.

-Se ele aparecer diga que ele precisa me dar explicações! –resmungou e foi embora.

Nick ainda ficou escondido, caso ela voltasse, ate mesmo Sean ficou quieto, ele não precisava conversar com ninguém a respeito do que estava acontecendo. Nick se levantou do chão e entregou a pasta para o capitão.

-Nick o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Sean.

-Estou terminando com ela, mas não sei como…

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou Sean sem entender.

-Você sabe que eu ia pedir ela em casamento? –desconversou.

-Sim sei, mas…? –incentivou Sean, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Ela quer que eu conte tudo o que eu faço no trabalho. Ela começou a me agredir…

-Nick porque nunca contou isso antes? –perguntou Sean mortificado em ouvir aquilo de Nick.

-Queria tentar resolver por conta própria, mas não adianta, ela esta sempre em meu pé, querendo saber o que eu ando fazendo quando não atendo os telefonemas dela, mas a verdade é que eu não ligo pra isso, ela não tem direito algum sobre mim. –respondeu frustrado, ele queria chorar naquele momento.

-Ainda esta morando com ela? –perguntou Sean.

-Claro que não, estou morando com Monroe. –respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-Saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar Nick. –disse o capitão apertando um ombro de Nick.

-Obrigado. –respondeu Nick se estremecendo, ele não sabia se poderia confiar nos outros, fora Monroe que foi o primeiro a lhe dizer para abandonar Juliette.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquela noite Nick foi direto para casa de Monroe depois de um dia cheio de trabalho, ele estava cansado de ter tido um dia puxado. Tinha recebido um monte de mensagens de Juliette, aquilo lhe irritou mais ainda. Resolveu jogar o chip do celular no lixo e foi comprar outro chip e colocou só o telefone de Monroe, ainda precisaria de tempo para adicionar os seus outros contatos. Monroe tinha entendido Nick, afinal o considerava como um irmão que nunca teve. Ele estava feliz de que sua casa agora tinha mais alguém para conversar no dia-a-dia. Estava feliz por ter conhecido Nick em um caso, seu primeiro caso wesen. Monroe estava realmente feliz de ter conhecido Nick, um Grimm que não queria matar ninguém. Naquela noite em particular Monroe cuidou de Nick que ainda sofria.

-Eu troquei de numero do meu celular e também mudei a senha de meus emails, fico feliz de que eu nunca lhe apresentei para Juliette, eu não ia querer que você ficasse com os meus problemas. –disse Nick de repente.

-Fico feliz com isso. –respondeu Monroe puxando Nick para um abraço apertado querendo consolá-lo.

-Eu odeio ela Monroe. Odeio. –disse Nick se permitindo chorar de frustração naquele momento, tinha passado três anos com Juliette para começar a sofrer desse jeito por ela? Ele realmente não queria ter mais nada a ver com ela.

Naquela noite Nick dormiu enrolado nos braços de Monroe onde se sentia protegido. Monroe não se preocupou com nada, sabia que Nick estava sofrendo um monte por causa das coisas que Juliette fez com ele. Ele dava graças a deus por não conhecer Juliette, não sabia o que ele faria se a conhecesse um dia, mas ele não queria conhecer ela.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sean Renard ficou completamente chocado com as coisas que tinha ouvido de Nick, ele amava o detetive secretamente e não deixaria que Juliette estragasse a vida de Nick dessa maneira, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito, mas não sabia o quê, afinal Nick era hétero e ele era bissexual, mas estava mais inclinado a ter um relacionamento sério com Nick. Ele esperava que Nick pudesse confiar nele.

-Você tão pensativo hoje filho. –disse Elizabeth Lascelles, mãe de Sean.

-Descobri hoje que Juliette a namorada de Nick, começou a agredi-lo, eu não sei o que fazer a respeito, eu amo tanto Nick. –respondeu Sean se sentando em seu sofá.

-Porque não se declara a ele de uma boa vez? –perguntou Elizabeth se sentando ao lado de seu filho.

-Não acho que eu devo. –respondeu com tristeza.

-Deve contar a ele como se sente antes que outra piranha lhe roube o seu bem precioso. –disse beijando a testa de seu filho.

Sean olhou sua mãe e soube que ela tinha razão naquilo tudo, mas ele tinha sentido que Nick não estava preparado para confiar em ninguém de novo, a dor que ele sentiu de Nick era muito profunda ele realmente queria ter tido um futuro com Juliette, mas não ia ser daquela vez.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte Nick acordou e percebeu que tinha dormido nos braços de Monroe, sorriu, Monroe cuidava dele como se ele tivesse dez anos de idade e ele nem se importava, sempre se sentiu sozinho e precisado de carinho de um irmão mais velho. Se levantou com cuidado para não acordar o amigo e foi tomar um banho para mais um dia de trabalho turbulento, ele esperava que Juliette não aparecesse por lá naquele dia, ele não queria armar barraco e não queria contar para ninguém que ele estava simplesmente se separando daquela garotinha mimada. Monroe tinha acordado com o barulho do chuveiro e soube que estava na hora de Nick ir trabalhar e ele estava pronto para pedir sua namorada em casamento, ele tinha muito o que preparar para aquele dia. Nick desceu preparado para o trabalho, passou na cozinha ao sentir o cheiro do café, pegou o copo que Monroe lhe servia.

-Me ligue se Juliette aparecer por lá…

-Monroe, eu realmente queria que você fosse meu irmão de verdade! –interrompeu Nick feliz de que Monroe estava realmente querendo proteger nessas horas também.

-Há um ritual para nos tornamos irmãos. E não acho que você vá querer passar por essas etapas, você vai adquirir os meus poderes de blutbad. –respondeu Monroe apertando um ombro de Nick.

-Ow. Quero permanecer puro, como se fosse um virgem. –disse Nick colocando o copo vazio na pia.

-Me ligue, não importa à hora. –respondeu Monroe para Nick que já estava na porta pronto para ir trabalhar.

Nick saiu de casa onde olhou para os lados atento ele não queria revelar para ninguém onde morava, e queria prevenir um encontro iminente com Juliette, naquele momento queria uma certa distancia entre ela, não queria saber de mais nada sobre ela, sabendo que ela só lhe agrediria mais. No caminho para a delegacia, Nick pensou na sua vida e no que faria para terminar tudo numa boa com Juliette, mas nada vinha a sua mente como uma solução. Tinha chegado na delegacia andando a pé mesmo já que Monroe morava por perto, tinha visto o carro de Juliette no outro lado da rua e soube que ela não lhe deixaria em paz, aquela era uma ótima oportunidade para terminar tudo. Sean Renard chegava naquele momento.

-Nick, precisamos conversar. –disse o capitão.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu se estremecendo.

-É melhor você explicar o que esta acontecendo Nick Burkhardt! –disse Juliette que tinha chegado furiosa.

-Esta tudo acabado entre nós Juliette, é melhor você ir fazer sua vida…

-Isso sim que não, você me pertence! –respondeu resmungando com raiva.

-Nick não te pertence coisa nenhuma, ele não é um objeto! –disse Sean com raiva, sua natureza zauberbiest estava com raiva.

-Estamos há três anos…

-E nesses três anos, você foi uma completa vaca! Você não tem direito algum de me pedir nada, minha tia tinha razão desde o inicio, você não é flor que se cheire. –Nick interrompeu com raiva.

Juliette com raiva partiu para cima de Nick. O mesmo nem percebeu que tinha levado um murro de Juliette. Sean entrou na frente de Nick, ele não deixaria que Juliette machucasse mais Nick, ela não tinha direito algum sobre ele, nem mesmo ele, ele só queria que Nick fosse feliz. Os policiais que chegavam retirou Juliette de perto do capitão que também tinha levado um soco na cara. Capitão fez sinal para que a levasse pra cela. Sean olhou Nick que segurava sua bochecha que tinha começado a inchar.

-Preciso ver Monroe…

-Nick, eu não vou deixar que ninguém mais te machuque, sabe que pode contar comigo, não importa o quê. Mas quero que saiba que eu te amo e sei que você não quer saber dessas coisas agora e eu entendo, só achei que devia saber. –disse o capitão interrompeu Nick.

Nick olhou assustado para o capitão, ele nunca se imaginou que fosse ouvir isso de que o capitão era apaixonado por ele. Nick não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, deu dois passos para trás, Sean soube que Nick não queria nada, se controlou para não enlouquecer naquele momento.

-Desculpe. –disse Sean resolvendo ele mesmo aquele momento e se afastado e entrando na delegacia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **Nota autor:**

 **Minha primeira fic da série Grimm espero que gostem!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois:**

 **Decisões.**

Nick tinha ido embora para casa de Monroe depois ter levado um soco de Juliette, andou pensativo por entre as calçadas do bairro pensando no que seu capitão tinha lhe contado, ele sabia que tinha magoado o capitão se afastando, mas ele ainda não estava pronto para dar aquele passo em sua vida sem antes ter terminado tudo com Juliette e ter sua mente livre de problemas. Ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, dado a natureza que não namorou muito na vida e não sabia de nada a respeito sobre essas coisas em relação ao chamado amor. Ele só sabia que queria ser feliz, mas já não queria mais saber de Juliette.

Monroe estava chegando do mercado quando encontrou Nick muito pensativo chegando em casa, ele tinha visto a bochecha esquerda muito vermelha e marcada, ele sabia que Juliette tinha algo com aquilo, ele nunca deixaria que Nick continuasse a sofrer estando com Juliette.

-Ela te agrediu não foi? –perguntou olhando os olhos verdes de Nick.

-Sim, Monroe, capitão se declarou pra mim, estou com medo. –respondeu abraçando seu amigo apertado.

Monroe só fechou os olhos, já imaginando o que tinha acontecido naquela manha. Ele só queria que Nick fosse um garoto feliz, mesmo Nick já sendo um adulto, mas Monroe tratava Nick como se ainda tivesse na adolescência dado que Nick não sabia de mais nada no mundo. Ele queria proteger Nick de todos que queria se aproveitar da boa vontade dele. Monroe não sabia que o chefe de Nick fosse ser alguém apaixonado por um coração que tinha se partido por uma dama nada convencional. Ele dava graças a Deus por não conhecer Juliette, ele não sabia o que faria se a visse perto de Nick. Monroe abraçou Nick apertado e o levou para dentro de casa, precisavam conversar devagar.

Monroe sabia que teria proteger Nick de todos, ele sabia que teria que conversar com o chefe de Nick a respeito da declaração que tinha feito. Monroe precisava saber das intenções do capitão, ele não deixaria que o capitão machucasse Nick se estiver brincando com seus sentimentos. Nick estava muito pensativo sentado no sofá, Monroe não estava gostando daquilo.

-Nick, sabe que pode me contar o que esta acontecendo, não sabe? -perguntou cuidadosamente para o garoto sentado em seu sofá.

-Sim, eu sei. Monroe pode me ajudar a pegar minhas coisas na casa de Juliette? Agora que ela esta presa, queria resgatar minhas coisas sem ter ela por perto. -respondeu estremecendo.

-Claro que sim Nick…

-Monroe, o que eu faço com o capitão? -perguntou Nick se virando para o amigo.

-Conversarei com ele, quero saber suas intenções com você e Nick creia me, eu não deixarei que ninguém te machuque, não mais. Eu gosto de você como meu irmão de verdade. -respondeu Monroe.

-Também gosto de você como meu irmão Monroe e agradeço por me ajudar. -disse Nick se jogando nos braços de Monroe onde se escondeu de um choro.

-Nick, eu quero que você seja feliz, mas me deixe conversar com o capitão primeiro. -respondeu apertando Nick em seus braços.

-Tudo bem. Acho que vou precisar por gelo na minha bochecha, está começando a arder. -resmungou Nick se afastando de Monroe para ir para a cozinha fazer um saco de gelo.

Monroe sorriu, foi atrás de Nick sabendo que ele acabaria por se machucar ainda mais. Nick não entendia de onde Juliette tirou tanta força para lhe machucar desse jeito. Monroe passou um pedaço de gelo com cuidado na bochecha de Nick. Nick gritou de dor, aquilo realmente doía. Monroe parou um pouco e beijou o rosto de Nick cuidadosamente, ele não queria causar mais dor em seu irmão.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sean Renard estava completamente arrasado do que tinha acabado de presenciar em sua frente, ele sempre soube que nunca poderia ter Nick, pelo menos Nick agora sabia o que esperar do capitão, mas o mesmo sentia que Nick poderia se afastar para sempre, ou ate mesmo ir embora de Portland, ele não impediria, Nick tinha direito de ir fazer sua vida do modo que ele pretendia. Sean realmente não sabia o que fazer a respeito naquele momento. Sargento Wu entrou com uns relatórios que ele precisava assinar.

-Está tudo bem capitão? -perguntou Wu atento em seu chefe.

-Estou bem, só um pouco cansado e chocado com o que Juliette fez. -respondeuSean.

-Fiquei sabendo, o que anda acontecendo com ela capitão? -perguntou Wu curioso.

-Eu não sei. Nick disse algo que me intrigou, sua tia Marie Kessler disse que Juliette não é flor que se cheire, pode investigar isso para mim fazendo um favor? -respondeu Sean terminando de assinar os papeis.

-Claro capitão, verei o que encontro sobre Silverton. -respondeu recolhendo os papeis e colocando numa pasta.

-Sargento, me avise se Nick voltar, acredito que ele foi para casa tentar aliviar a dor, só me mantenha informado de quando ele volta. -disse Sean.

-Claro. -respondeu Wu saindo da sala do capitão.

Sean sabia que Nick não voltaria naquele dia. Ele tinha certeza de que Nick vai aproveitar aquele dia para recolher suas coisas da casa de Juliette, mas ele ainda precisava falar com Nick, lhe contar que não pretendia machucá-lo que pretendia protegê-lo de todos. Se sentia frustrado, não era desse jeito que era para ser, ele realmente queria ter freado seus próprios sentimentos sabendo que Nick ainda estava machucado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nick estava feliz quando pode respirar melhor, sua bochecha estava melhor. Monroe ria, mas se divertia ajudando Nick a embrulhar seus pertences da casa de Juliette. Até mesmo mandou um e-mail para sua mãe pedindo que ela mudasse de e-mail que ele estava terminando tudo com Juliette e que sua tia tinha razão em odiar a garota. Seus pertences foram levados para o carro de Nick, naquele momento ele deu adeus para aquela casa.

-Sabe Monroe, tenho vontade de sair de Portland, mas eu não quero ficar sozinho. -disse Nick entrando no carro e dando partida.

-Nick deve fazer o que é melhor para você. -disse Monroe, ele estava chocado, mas aceitaria a decisão de Nick.

-Ainda quer conversar com o capitão? -perguntou Nick.

-Claro que sim, porque não deveria? -perguntou Monroe olhando Nick.

-Eu não sei, tenho medo do que o capitão pode contar. -respondeu se estremecendo.

-Eu sei, mas você precisa ouvir ele, saber de suas intenções Nick, se não for assim você não vai saber se poderá ser feliz de novo. -respondeu Monroe apertando o ombro de Nick.

Tinham chegado em casa, Nick resolveu que voltaria para a delegacia, assim que deixasse seus pertences no porão de Monroe e depois ele olharia o que colocaria no quarto dele. Suas malas Monroe levou todas para o quarto de Nick. Os dois estavam prontos para partir para a delegacia para conversar com o capitão. Nick deixou que Monroe dirigisse daquela vez, afinal se sentia como se fosse cometer um crime.

Na delegacia Sean estava em sua mesa assinando mais papeis quando Wu disse que Nick tinha chegado, mas que não vinha sozinho. Sean sabia quem era o homem ao lado de Nick, sabia que o mesmo queria falar com ele, seu olhar lhe dizia tudo. Nick cumprimentou o parceiro e depois se afastou, sabendo que Monroe não o deixaria de fora da conversa com seu capitão, ele queria que Nick pudesse ouvir as intenções de Sean. Os dois entraram juntos na sala de Renard, o mesmo tinha parado de assinar os papeis, foi até a porta e entregou ao Sargento Wu, depois fechou a porta e fechou as cortinas, queria ter privacidade para conversar com eles.

-Quais suas intenções para meu irmão? -perguntou Monroe direto no ponto.

-Irmão? Ok, olha isso pode ser um pouco chocante, mas sempre fui apaixonado por Nick desde que assumi a chefia. -Respondeu se sentando em sua cadeira e os visitantes no sofá perto da janela.

-Considero Monroe como meu irmão e ele também. -respondeu Nick se estremecendo, desviou o olhar.

Sean se levantou e se ajoelhou em frente a Nick, pegou uma das mãos de Nick.

-Nick eu nunca te machucaria, nunca me permitiria a tal coisa. Eu sei que você é um Grimm e sei que você odeia hexenbiest. Tudo o que eu quero é que você saiba que eu irei protegê-lo de tudo e de todos…

-Você é uma criatura? -perguntou Nick se estremecendo mais, com medo.

-Sim sou, sou um zauberbiest filho de uma hexenbiest com um humano, por isso quase não me transformo. -respondeu Sean apertando a mão que por incrível Nick não tinha retirado.

-Então você só quer proteger Nick? -perguntou Monroe confuso.

-Sim, sei que é precipitado Nick, mas sempre te amei e sempre soube que não teria chance alguma, no fundo sempre sonhei outra reação sua, mas eu entendo sua relutância em aceitar algo e ainda mais de um homem, seu chefe e um wesen. Eu só queria poder ser feliz um dia. Cresci sofrendo por algo que não podia ser. E meu pai, meu próprio pai me quer morto. -contou Sean ainda ajoelhado em frente a Nick, ele queria que o outro soubesse sua historia completa.

-Porque esta me contando isso? -perguntou Nick sem entender.

-Eu não sei, minha mãe disse que eu devia conquistá-lo, mas sei que não vale a pena, mas pelo menos eu tentei. -respondeu Sean soltando a mão de Nick.

Monroe percebeu que Sean Renard estava sendo completamente sincero no que contava sobre sua família e seu pai. Tinha percebido que até mesmo o amor sincero que o mesmo professava era tão puro e verdadeiro. Olhou Nick e acenou com cumplicidade Nick tinha entendido aquilo, antes de entrarem na delegacia, Monroe lhe disse que quando acenaria era porque o capitão foi sincero no que dizia e ele estava com medo naquele momento. Sean não entendeu o aceno do Blutbad, mas deixaria que os dois fossem embora, sabia que a conversa estava por terminada, se levantou do chão com o coração partido. Nick tinha visto a dor do capitão quando ele voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira.

-Eu… eu quero ter um tempo para pensar…

-Tem todo o tempo do mundo Nick, não estou te prendendo a nada, no fundo sempre soube que ficaria sozinho no mundo. Sei que conhece Adalind Schade, ela foi uma amante minha, ela me tirou algo que sempre quis e nem isso poderei ter mais. Sempre te protegerei onde quer que vá Nick. -respondeu Sean.

-O que? -perguntou Nick confuso.

-Adalind foi paga para matar sua tia Marie e ela ainda conseguiu me seduzir Nick, ficou grávida de uma filha minha e ela vendeu para realeza. Vendeu para meu próprio pai. Sim sou um príncipe, um bastardo que meu pai teve fora do casamento. -respondeu cruzando os dedos por cima da mesa.

Nick tinha ouvido a historia do capitão atentamente, aquele homem tinha sofrido muito mais do que Nick poderia imaginar. Sem contar que era apaixonado por ele, e ele nem sabia o que fazer, sua rejeição parecia que matava o capitão a cada minuto, ele tinha medo de tudo, mas naquele momento ele queria tentar ser feliz. Se levantou do sofá e foi até o capitão que olhava Nick sem entender. Nick se sentou no colo do capitão com cuidado, abraçou o capitão apertado, sentia medo pelo homem. Sean abraçou Nick de volta com cuidado, não queria machucar Nick mais do que ele já estava.

-Iremos devagar verdade? -perguntou Nick se estremecendo no colo de Sean.

-Claro que sim Nick, não quero machucá-lo, te amo demais para fazer alguma maldade. -respondeu Sean acariciando as costas de Nick que ainda se estremecia.

Nick ainda permaneceu deitado no ombro do capitão, os dois tinham ficado quietos apreciando o abraço confortável um do outro. Monroe sorriu, sabendo que Nick seria bem protegido pelo capitão Renard, ele esperaria que o outro fosse realmente verdadeiro em seus sentimentos. Resolveu deixar os dois sozinhos.

 **-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\**

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capitulo pronto espero que gostem… vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

 **Enfim estou voltando a realidade do mundo das fics, espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem, vejo vocês nos próximos capitulos!**

 **Até breve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três:**

 **Se conhecendo**

Nick ainda permaneceu deitado no ombro do capitão quando sentiu Monroe cutucar seu bolso pegando a chave do carro. Nick sabia que Monroe deixaria ele sozinho com o capitão. Sean viu o blutbad indo embora deixando Nick com ele. O mais jovem se estremeceu em ser deixado sozinho com o capitão.

-Nunca te machucaria. Venha vamos sentar no sofá e você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa que quiser saber. -disse o capitão beijando a testa de Nick.

-Ainda estou assustado, nunca tive um homem apaixonado por mim, é como se fosse proibido. -resmungou Nick se sentando ao lado do capitão no sofá.

Sean sorriu para o resmungo de Nick, sabia que o outro ainda estava frustrado com as coisas acontecendo tão rápido em sua vida, ele esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse quando estivesse com Nick. Os dois ficaram sentados bem juntos, capitão ficou confortável acariciando as costas de Nick, tentando aliviar o estremecimento de Nick.

-Tudo bem Nick? -perguntou Sean ao sentir Nick calmo.

-Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão bom capitão. -disse Nick relaxado, tinha percebido que o capitão não tinha intenções ruins.

-Minha mãe me ensinou que devo ser carinhoso com quem me relaciono. A verdade Nick é que você é meu primeiro. O primeiro em que digo algo que nunca revelei para mais ninguém, minha mãe sempre me protegeu e descobriu as intenções de meus antigos namorados e namoradas. –respondeu Sean.

-Juliette foi minha única namorada de verdade, no começo eu não queria ouvir minha tia, mas agora ela tem razão nisso. –respondeu se estremecendo, sentia falta de sua tia, ela tinha sumido, fingindo sua própria morte.

-Saiba que pedi para o Sargento Wu investigar Juliette, a força dela não é normal Nick. –disse Sean acariciando as costas de Nick.

-Acha que ela pode ser algum wesen? –perguntou Nick se afastando um pouco do capitão.

-Eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir. Agora acho que devemos ir trabalhar, não queremos levantar suspeitas em nós ainda não é? –respondeu se levantando do sofá.

-Você pretende contar a eles no futuro se der certo nossa relação? –perguntou se estremecendo mais um pouco.

-Só se você quiser, mas eu quero que o mundo saiba que você é só meu. E não estou te tratando como um objeto, minha natureza wesen que age desse jeito, quero que saiba que não pretendo te prender a mim. Só seremos amarrados por meio de casamento. Tenho tantas coisas para te contar, eu quero que você me conheça antes de dar esse passo grande. –respondeu Sean que estendeu a mão para que Nick se levantasse do sofá.

-Podemos conversar depois do expediente. –respondeu Nick abraçando o capitão, ele queria guardar aquele abraço quente, sentir que o capitão estava lá para ele naquele dia.

-Ok, espero você aqui as nove da noite. –disse acariciando o rosto de Nick, o mesmo tinha se afastado.

-Ainda dói. –resmungou acariciando a bochecha machucada.

-Posso? –perguntou com cuidado.

Nick assentiu. Sean se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Nick com carinho, mas com um toque de seus poderes de zauberbiest, ele tinha sorte em ser um tipo de zauberbiest, um que pode curar as feridas de seu amado. Nick sentiu um formigamento em sua bochecha lastimada, mas logo depois não sentiu mais dor alguma. Sean se afastou e beijou a testa de Nick.

-O que foi isso? –perguntou Nick sem entender.

-Isso foi um dos poderes que eu tenho. –respondeu Sean sorrindo para Nick.

-E você? –perguntou acariciando a bochecha vermelha do capitão.

-Estou bem… -respondia o capitão, mas ele sentiu Nick beijar sua bochecha vermelha, segurou Nick pela cintura ao perceber que o outro estava na ponta de seus pés e poderia cair.

Sua criatura wesen ronronou de prazer ao sentir o carinho de Nick em sua bochecha. Sean sabia que teria que contar muitas coisas para Nick, coisas que zauberbiest poderia fazer. Ele não sabia como Nick poderia levar isso, mas esperava que eles pudessem viver juntos e ter uma família própria. Sean sentiu sua bochecha sendo aliviada, ele nunca imaginou que um Grimm também teria esses poderes. Sean tinha certeza de que Nick não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, se afastou com cuidado, não queria assustar o pequeno Grimm.

-Obrigado, não sabia que tinha esses poderes. –disse tocando sua bochecha que nem ardia mais.

-Eu não sabia, tia Marie teria me dito. –respondeu triste, ele sentia falta de sua tia.

-Ela forjou sua morte? –perguntou Sean com cuidado.

-Sim, ela disse que precisava encontrar alguém, mas não me disse quem era. Ela estava estranha quando me disse que iria embora de Portland e do país. –respondeu se escondendo no peito de Sean.

-Verei se posso ser de utilidade, se eu encontrar alguma coisa lhe direi. –disse o capitão beijando a testa de seu amado.

-Obrigado. –disse Nick envergonhado.

-Conversamos mais tarde ok. –respondeu o capitão beijando a testa de Nick mais uma vez.

-Ok.

Nick saiu da sala do capitão completamente renovado e feliz, mas não deixou que ninguém soubesse dessas coisas, só lhe dizia respeito. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que o capitão fosse ser um homem honrado e cavalheiro, ele tinha certeza de que estava se apaixonando pelo capitão. Ele queria tentar ser feliz com o capitão, disso não tinha duvidas de que queria. Sentou em sua mesa e redigiu os relatórios que ficou faltando para arquivar, ele queria ficar totalmente livre naquela noite, queria conhecer mais o seu capitão. Hank também estava fazendo sua parte no relatório, ele não tinha percebido que Nick tinha um sorriso no rosto depois de ter saído da sala do capitão.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na cela Juliette pensa em tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Nick. Ela não sabia que a tia de Nick tinha tido a ele que ela não prestava, ainda não entendia como isso pode acontecer. Ela estava sozinha em sua cela pensativa, ela não percebeu um homem a olhando firmemente. O homem percebeu que algo estava errado com Juliette e saiu rapidamente sem fazer barulho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nick viu Monroe entrar no setor confuso.

-Algo errado Monroe? –perguntou Nick aflito ao ver seu amigo daquele jeito.

-Venha, precisamos conversar com o capitão. –respondeu e foi em direção da sala do capitão.

Sean tinha aberto suas cortinas depois que Nick deixou a sala. Ele percebeu que Monroe estava estranho, algo tinha acontecido naquele meio tempo em que ele tinha sido deixado sozinho com Nick. Deixou que os dois entrassem na sala e fechasse a cortina.

-Eu resolvi ir ver Juliette, mas ela não me viu Nick, fique calmo…

-Porque? –perguntou estremecendo de medo.

-Eu precisava saber de onde ela tirou essa força bruta pra te machucar e Nick ela é uma hexenbiest adormecida, agora seja sincero comigo, alguma vez ela te morder no lóbulo esquerdo? –perguntou Monroe aflito, ele só queria proteger Nick.

-Não! Eu não gosto disso! Ela nunca me morder. –respondeu ainda tremendo.

Sean foi ver a orelha de Nick, nada tinha marcado ali, olhou na outra orelha e nada, ele ainda não entendia do que o blutbad estava falando, mas depois estremeceu ao se lembrar do jeito que Juliette falou com Nick.

-Nick, me permite te morder e tirar o veneno dela? –perguntou Sean acariciando as costas de Nick para que ele se acalmasse.

-Eh, veneno? O que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Nick nervoso.

-Lembra do que Juliette disse antes de você levar um soco? Ela disse você lhe pertence! Eu nunca reivindicaria alguém sem seu consentimento. Nós nunca poderíamos ser feliz se Monroe não tivesse descoberto isso. –respondeu Sean abraçando Nick para consolá-lo.

-Ela me queria prender ao lado dela pra sempre? –perguntou Nick incrédulo, sem poder acreditar que nesses três anos que tinha vivido com Juliette ela agiu dessa forma.

-Sim. –respondeu Sean, ele abraçou o Grimm apertado.

Nick estremeceu, ele não podia acreditar que Juliette poderia ter reivindicado ele sem o consentimento dele, ele esperava que Sean poderia livrar aquilo dele, ele não queria mais nada vindo de Juliette, só lhe trouxe mais desgraças. Sean abraçou Nick com carinho, amava ao pequeno Grimm, puxou para o sofá, ainda precisava conversar saber se Juliette realmente marcou Nick em algum lugar, de algum modo ela marcou Nick. Monroe continuou cheirando Nick para descobrir mais alguma coisa.

-Acho que vocês precisam ir o mais rápido possível antes que algo pior aconteça com você Nick. –disse Monroe se transformando no lobo ao sentir o cheiro de Juliette vindo do peito.

-Ela me mordeu? –perguntou Nick assustado com o olhar de Monroe.

-Sim, em seu peito! Ela escolheu a pior de todas as marcações! –respondeu Monroe irritado.

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capitulo espero que vocês gostem! Vejo vocês nos próximos capitulos.**

 **Ate breve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro:**

 **Marcado**

Sean entendeu o que o blutbad quis dizer com a marcação que Juliette fez e decidiu que era hora de fazer algo que nunca pensou em fazer um dia. Se ajoelhou em frente a Nick que estava assustado demais para dizer o mínimo, ele ainda não entendia praticamente nada. Monroe esperava que algo de bom saísse daquele pedido que sabia que viria.

-Nick sei que é apressado, mas quero que você saiba que eu farei de tudo para te salvar da marcação de Juliette. Você não merece ficar preso a essa mulher que só te deu mais dor do que felicidade. Me permitiria reivindicá-lo para proteger e amar? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Está me pedindo em casamento? –perguntou Nick confuso com o pedido.

-Eu o pedirei em casamento no momento certo e se você ainda me quiser. Reivindicação de um zauberbiest faz ficar livre de tudo e todos, você merece ser livre de tudo Nick. –respondeu Sean acariciando o rosto de Nick.

-Mas se eu quiser passar a eternidade com você? –perguntou Nick estremecendo de medo de ficar sozinho no mundo.

-Então eu o reivindicaria eu mesmo com o meu sangue. Eu preciso te dizer algo Nick, não posso deixar que você faça uma escolha tão rapidamente antes de ouvir tudo o que eu tenho para dizer. Quero que você ouça com atenção, porque eventualmente isso pode acontecer em algum momento em que fizesse amor…

-O quê? –perguntou Nick impaciente.

-Você pode acabar ficando grávido, sei que você é um homem, mas um zauberbiest como eu, tem um poder poderoso de fazer qualquer um ficar grávido, mesmo um homem. –respondeu e esperou pelo grito chocado de Nick.

Nick arregalou os olhos assustados com o que via e ouvia. Ele nunca se imaginou que um dia pudesse ouvir algo como aquilo, que um homem poderia ficar grávido de um zauberbiest, era muito estranho, estava com medo de imaginar uma cena. Olhou Sean que ainda lhe olhava expectante esperando sua reação. Olhou Monroe que lhe olhava, ele sabia que o blutbad queria protegê-lo de tudo e todos e percebeu que ele estava com um rosto sério, ele sabia que o amigo sabia daquelas coisas.

-Podemos adiar essas coisas, certo? –perguntou Nick estremecendo, ele nunca quis pensar em ficar grávido assim tão de repente.

-Claro que podemos, não estou desesperado para ter um herdeiro. –respondeu Sean beijando uma das mãos de Nick.

-Pode tirar a marca de Juliette? –perguntou se estremecendo, ele odiava aquela mulher mais que tudo em sua vida agora.

-Sim, mas hoje à noite. Isso vai ser doloroso e você pode até desmaiar. – respondeu e se levantou.

-Sean, promete que não vai me deixar sozinho se eu desmaiar? –perguntou Nick, ele sentia medo do que poderia acontecer mais tarde naquele dia.

-Nunca te abandonarei. –respondeu beijando a testa de Nick.

Sean e Nick ficaram uns momentos abraçados. Nick estava estremecendo de medo de não poder ser feliz, ele esperava sinceramente que Sean conseguisse desfazer a marca de Juliette, ela não lhe merecia. Monroe viu como os dois agiam e percebeu que o capitão era um homem muito sério e não gostava de machucar as pessoas. Ele esperava que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma boa vez. Assim então Monroe saiu deixando os dois juntos, sabendo que eles precisavam de privacidade. Sean não sabia o que fazer naquele momento ele nunca se imaginou que um dia ouviria que Juliette poderia ser uma hexenbiest adormecida, esperava poder acabar aquela guerra de uma boa vez, ele nunca deixaria que Nick ficasse preso a ela assim.

Nick se estremeceu no abraço do mais velho, ele tinha certeza de que Sean lhe protegeria, ele esperava que o capitão conseguisse tirar a marca de Juliette, ela realmente não lhe merecia. Sean se afastou um pouco de Nick, olhou seus olhos assustados, Juliette realmente estragou a vida de Nick agindo como uma puta macabra, ele nunca deixaria aquela mulher chegar perto de Nick novamente. Drew Wu entrou na sala do capitão sem bater e viu Nick se escondendo no abraço do capitão, achou aquele comportamento estranho, mas não disse nada ao ver o olhar mortal de Sean.

-Achei informações interessantes sobre Silverton. –disse entregando uma pasta que fez, era muitas informações sobre Juliette.

-Obrigado, levarei Nick para casa, ele não está bem, e não, não preciso de Hank para seguir. Preciso conversar sozinho com Nick sobre Silverton. –respondeu.

Nick tinha ouvido tudo o que o capitão disse para sargento Wu, ele sabia que o amigo só queria lhe ajudar, mas naquele momento ele só queria ficar com o capitão, sabendo que o capitão já aproveitaria e lhe limparia do veneno de Juliette, ele não queria mais nada vindo daquela mulher que achava que tinha amado. Se afastou do capitão e se endireitou, não deixaria que ninguém visse que ainda estava abalado pelo que Juliette tinha feito logo cedo. Sean sorriu ao ver que Nick estava pronto para deixar a delegacia. Pegou sua bolsa e guardou o arquivo de Juliette.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sean e Nick foram embora da delegacia como normalmente faz, eles não olharam para trás. Nick entrou no carro do capitão. Sean levou Nick para sua casa, precisava de privacidade e sabia que sua mãe já tinha ido embora de sua casa depois de seu conselho, ainda não entendia porque sua mãe gostava de ficar desapercebida do mundo, mas a amava acima de tudo, ela lhe ajudou a superar seus traumas do passado e conquistar Nick parcialmente. Sua casa tinha sido decorada por ela, tinha uma adega e uma parte do porão sem uso, ele tinha certeza de que Nick gostaria daquela parte sem uso do porão.

Sean deixou o carro no corredor da garagem, ele não sabia o que aconteceria com Nick naqueles momentos e nem sabia se o outro quereria passar a noite ali, precisava conversar sobre um monte de coisas e ele nunca faltaria com respeito ao homem que amava com loucura, respeitaria Nick acima de tudo. Nick olhou para a casa do capitão, ele nunca imaginou que o outro morasse numa casa grande, era como se abrigasse uma grande família. Mas ele saberia que o mais velho queria ter uma grande família, esperava poder fazer parte dela, era assim que se sentia sobre o homem mais velho.

-Essa é minha casa. –disse ao olhar chocado de Nick.

-Porque tão grande? –perguntou envergonhado.

-Um dia você pergunte para minha mãe, ela comprou essa casa para mim. –respondeu estendendo uma de suas mãos livre.

-Eu gostei dela, podemos… podemos morar aqui? –perguntou completamente vermelho, estava envergonhado de ter perguntado aquilo.

-Claro que podemos Nick, mas tudo a seu tempo, ok. Primeiro nos conheceremos, namoramos, casaremos. Tudo necessariamente nessa ordem porque eu quero te respeitar e conhecer. –respondeu entregando sua chave para que Nick pudesse provar abrindo aquela porta que um dia começara abrindo ele mesmo todos os dias.

Nick sorriu, abriu a porta com a chave reserva que Sean lhe deu, viu um corredor bonito, tímido entrou e esperou que o mais velho entrasse para trancar a porta. Sean mostrou o código do alarme. Nick decorou, ele não queria que mais ninguém entrasse em seu novo lar, ele queria viver protegido nos braços de Sean. Sean mostrou a casa para Nick e depois ficaram sentados no sofá da sala.

-O que sargento Wu descobriu sobre Julliete? –perguntou curioso, ele já queria se livrar daquele problema o quanto antes, esquecer que um dia conheceu aquela mulher manipuladora.

-Vamos ver, mas antes quer alguma coisa? –perguntou abrindo sua bolsa e pegando a pasta de Julliete Silverton.

-No momento não, só quero me livrar desse problema. –respondeu franzindo o cenho nervoso.

-Ok. –disse Sean se sentando ao lado de Nick, abriu a pasta.

Julliete Silverton tinha nascido de uma família pobre, mas que aos poucos a família foi ganhando prestigio no mundo, tinha nascido numa pequena cidade ao norte de Oregon, ali era onde vivia grande parte de sua família. Tinha participado de uma pequena gangue de meninas manipuladoras, tinha assassinado um garoto de dez anos. Naquele momento nem mesmo o capitão estava acreditando no que tinha acabado de ler sobre Julliete, olhou Nick e viu que o jovem estava estremecendo todo com medo. Puxou o jovem para um abraço consolador, ele não queria que o outro continuasse sofrendo. Nick se deixou levar e se escondeu no peito do outro.

-Ela realmente…? –perguntou Nick estremecendo só de pensar naquilo, ele jamais pensou que Julliete pudesse ser tão má.

-Acho que sim, Nick está pronto para lidar com isso? –perguntou com cuidado para Nick, ele sabia que o jovem estava completamente assustado com as coisas que estava vendo naquele momento.

Nick se levantou nervoso e fez sinal para Sean que estava pronto para retirar as marcas de Julliete, ele não queria mais nada vindo dela, nem mesmo aquela marca horrível que ela tinha deixado para trás. Ele não queria ter que se lembrar de Julliete nunca mais. Ele esperava que Sean pudesse encontrar o paradeiro de sua tia. Sean se levantou do sofá, estendeu a mão para Nick, levou o jovem para o quarto principal, ele deixaria que Nick dormisse naquele quarto enquanto ele dormiria num quarto de hospedes, ele não se importaria.

Sean entrou no banheiro contíguo ao quarto, ali ele abriu o pequeno armário debaixo da pia, pegou uma pequena vasilha de vidro, encheu de agua, pegou uma pequena toalha, ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mas ele queria prevenir do que remediar a situação de Nick. Voltou para o quarto, Nick estava sem camisa, deitado na cama, completamente nervoso. Sean depositou a vasilha na mesinha de cabeceira e se sentou ao lado de Nick na cama.

-Saiba que jamais te machucarei, mas isso pode ser doloroso, confie em mim. –disse olhando os olhos de Nick.

-Confio. Vai ficar aqui comigo, certo? –perguntou pegando a mão de Sean.

-Um pouco sim, esse é o meu quarto, deixarei que você durma aqui essa noite. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de Nick com carinho.

-Mas, você me prometeu…

-Quer mesmo que eu fique aqui com você essa noite? –perguntou com cuidado, ele não queria ferir os sentimentos de Nick assim de repente.

-Sim, tenho medo de ter pesadelos pelo o que pode acontecer. –respondeu envergonhado, ele não sabia que poderia corar tanto de medo.

-Normal Nick, ok, ficarei com você essa noite, só essa noite. Eu ainda quero te conhecer como se deve Nick. –disse.

-Então estou pronto para o que você vai fazer para retirar a marca estupida de Julliete. –disse, ele odiava pensar naquela mulher.

-Irei passar um pano úmido em seu peito, fique quieto e então te morderei. Saiba que jamais morderei você, eu não gosto dessas coisas. –respondeu, passou o pano molhado no peito de Nick.

Nick estremeceu, ele também não gostava de mordidas, ele jamais faria aquilo em Sean e sabia que o outro jamais faria nele, ele realmente odiava mordidas, não era nada ético. Então sentiu Sean se aproximando de seu peito pronto para morder para retirar o feitiço de Julliete. Ficou quieto, ele não queria causar algum desconforto com alguma veia sensível. Sean beijou a área que tinha descoberto onde Julliete mordeu, era ali que tinha que morder. Mordeu e segurou a mordida, até que saísse o sangue, se afastou e viu a marca de Julliete visível, viu o sangue negro saindo aos poucos, e então a marca indo desaparecendo aos poucos, assim que não tinha mais nenhuma marca, passou o pano molhado novamente, tirando o sangue de perto de Nick.

Nick chorou de dor, a mordida tinha doido demais, mas ele tinha conseguido ver a marca de Julliete visível e o estranho era o sangue negro que Sean limpava de seu peito, afastando da mordida. Nick se sentiu menos tonto, ele nunca tinha se dado conta de quando estava com Julliete se sentia muito tonto.

-Sean, essa marca tinha algo de especial? –perguntou Nick curioso sobre aquela marca.

-Algo que terei que ver, porque pergunta? –respondeu olhando nos olhos de Nick para saber se ele tinha algo errado, ele não queria machucar ao homem que amava.

-Me sinto menos tonto, me sinto mais confiante em mim mesmo e sei que poderei lidar com as coisas melhor na delegacia. –respondeu se sentando com a ajuda de Sean, que entregou um copo de agua para Nick.

-Então acho que ela queria que você sofresse com as suas descobertas sobre os wesen. Me responda algo mais te incomoda? –perguntou tirando o copo vazio das mãos de Nick.

-Não, nada. –respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Que bom. Quer usar o banheiro antes de dormimos? –perguntou indo para o guarda-roupa, ele se trocou pelo pijama.

Nick foi para o banheiro, ele precisava se aliviar urgente. Aquilo que tinha feito tinha sido doloroso e foi bom que não tinha desmaiado de dor, odiaria se sentir fraco naquele momento. Viu no espelho que a marca de mordida de Sean ainda estava ali, ele sabia que Sean iria tirar aquela marca. Sean entrou no banheiro preocupado quando Nick não voltou, viu o jovem olhando a marca de mordida no peito, se sentiu envergonhado de não ter curado já a mordida.

-Tudo bem? –perguntou Sean da porta.

-Sim, poderia tirar isso, me dá medo olhar. –respondeu estremecendo.

Sean entrou no banheiro, passou a língua na mordida do peito de Nick, passou três vezes, se afastou e viu que a sua mordida tinha sumido. Entregou uma muda de roupa para Nick se trocar para poder ir para a cama, ele decidiu dar privacidade que o jovem merecia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **Nota autor:**

 **Mais um capítulo pronto para vocês lerem, espero que gostem!**

 **Estarei escrevendo os outros capítulos em breve!**

 **Bora comentar?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco**

 **Um novo começo**

Nick estava feliz de que agora não tinha mais nada vindo de Juliette em cima de si, ele não queria se lembrar daquela mulher nunca mais em sua vida, não valia a pena. Terminou de vestir as roupas que Sean tinha lhe emprestado, ele queria poder ter algumas mudas de roupas ali, mas ele sabia que com um tempo acabaria por estar morando ali com Sean. Ele sentiu em seu peito que já estava amando os cuidados do homem mais velho, ele nunca pensou que poderia sentir aquilo em sua vida. Pegou suas roupas de volta e voltou para o quarto, Sean estava deitado no lado esquerdo da cama.

— Tudo bem? –perguntou com curiosidade, ele queria saber como Nick estava levando aquilo com ele.

— Sim. Estou com sono. –respondeu deixando suas roupas dobradas no baú aos pés da cama.

Nick se aproximou da cama e se deitou ao lado de Sean, ele esperava sinceramente não ter nenhum pesadelo naquela noite, mas ele sabia que seria impossível naquele momento. Sean desligou o abajur do lado esquerdo onde estava deitado, assim Nick fez o mesmo do lado direito. Sean puxou Nick com cuidado para que ele deitasse confortável ao seu lado, ele nunca abusaria do homem que amava, ele não era daquele tipo. Nick sorriu e deitou no peito de Sean.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte Nick acordou renovado, ele não sentia nada estranho em seu corpo, sua mente estava mais consciente de antes de conhecer Julliete, agora se dava conta de que aquela mulher nunca tinha lhe amado na vida e que só queria controlar ele, como sendo um último Grimm no mundo. Ele queria deixar claro que Julliete não podia controla-lo. Ela não merecia. Sean estava deitado na cama com Nick ainda, ele não queria assustar o outro se não visse ele por perto. Ele sabia que Nick ainda era sensível para aquelas coisas.

— Bom dia Nick. –disse devagar ao sentir o movimento de Nick.

— Bom dia Sean. –respondeu beijando o peito onde estava deitado.

Sean tinha percebido que Nick sabia que era ele que estava ali, ele achava que o outro iria gritar de susto. Beijou os cabelos de Nick, ele queria que o outro se sentisse em casa naquele momento, ele não deixaria que nada machucasse ao pequeno Grimm naquele momento. Sorriu, estava feliz por ter conseguido tirar o veneno que Julliete tinha colocado nele, ele nunca se perdoaria se não tivesse conseguido tirar.

Nick sorriu, tinha amado dormir abraçado a Sean, ele tinha vergonha no momento, mas como Sean não fez nada para afasta-lo dormiu como um anjo nos braços dele, ele tinha certeza de que teria um pesadelo a noite, mas estava feliz quando aquilo não aconteceu. Ele tinha certeza de que Sean queria que ele fosse devagar que tinha muitas coisas para se conhecer, ele tinha certeza de que queria conhecer o zauberbiest até o fundo.

— Foi bom dormir assim. –disse com clareza, ele queria que Sean soubesse que ele tinha gostado de dormir daquele jeito com o homem.

— Tem que admitir que sim, faz um tempo que não durmo em paz. Sabe que tem muitas coisas que quero revelar a você. –respondeu esfregando as costas de Nick com carinho.

— Mesmo? O que acontecia? –perguntou com curiosidade.

— Quando eu era jovem tinha presenciado uma morte terrível pela mão de meu pai, era um balam. E era um amigo meu. –respondeu se sentindo triste no momento.

Nick sentiu que Sean tinha ficado triste naquele momento, beijou o peito do outro de novo, ele não queria trazer memorias dolorosas para o outro naquele momento, ele queria que o homem preservasse a sua natureza naquele momento, ele ainda não sabia se poderia aguentar ver os wesen, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, mas ele sabia que em algum momento ele teria que ver as coisas.

— Está tudo bem, Nick. Ele me deixou uma lembrança um tanto quanto inusitada, espero que você possa me ajudar a protege-la de todos que estão atrás dela. –disse Sean.

— Você fala que tem uma chave? –perguntou se afastando para olhar nos olhos de Sean.

— Sim. –respondeu com sinceridade, sabendo que Nick também estava atrás das sete chaves, ele sabia que poderia confiar em Nick para o respeito das chaves.

Nick ficou pensativo por um momento, ele não sabia como lidar naquele momento, mas ele jamais iria trair a confiança do homem que estava aprendendo a amar, se aproximou do homem com cuidado e deu o seu primeiro beijo casto. Sean ficou em choque com o beijo, mas viu os olhos de Nick, percebeu que o jovem detetive estava sincero em seu primeiro beijo. Se afastou e apoiou a testa na de Nick.

— Devagar lembra? –disse sorrindo.

— Humpf! –respondeu sorrindo envergonhado, mas ele estava feliz de que tinha dado o primeiro beijo sincero em um homem, ele imaginava que teria vergonha, mas com Sean tinha sentido as borboletas no estomago. — Isso se sente diferente.

— Sim, entendo o que quer dizer, relaxe Nick, temos muitas coisas para aprender um com o outro. –disse fazendo carinho no rosto de Nick.

— Eu sei. Temos que ir trabalhar hoje? –perguntou com curiosidade, ele não queria sair daquela cama tão cedo.

— Nós temos. –respondeu se sentando na cama.

Nick ainda continuou abraçado a Sean por um momento, como o mais velho ficou mais um pouco na cama, mas então o telefone tocou alertando eles. Sean pegou o telefone e atendeu. Nick se levantou e foi direto para o banheiro se aprontar sabendo que alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido naquele momento. Sean foi para o banheiro do corredor ele queria dar privacidade para Nick naquele momento.

-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-

Na delegacia os policiais tentavam entender como tinha sido que Juliette tinha conseguido escapar de sua cela sem deixar rastro, e ainda por cima a cela estava fechada na chave, e os vídeos não mostrava nada e muito menos ela. Sargento Wu percebeu que o vídeo da câmera das celas não tinha sido alteradas, aquilo para ele era completamente estranho, ele queria achar que estava vendo coisas de outro mundo naquele momento, em sua infância tinha presenciado algo muito mais macabro do desaparecimento.

Sean e Nick chegaram juntos na delegacia, mas nenhum deram satisfação para aquilo. Sean foi direto para sua sala e depois pediu para ver Wu e Nick, ele sabia que teria que contar para Wu quem era Juliette realmente, eles só não sabiam como o amigo iria lidar com aquilo naquele momento. Afinal nenhum deles sabia o que Juliette usou para fugir da cela. Nick estava com medo de perder a amizade de sargento Wu naquele momento, mas ele precisava contar para os amigos qualquer dia o que realmente ele era.

— Acha que ele vai tomar tudo bem? –perguntou Nick que estava sentando no sofá.

— Bem, ele vai ficar bem, caso isso não acontecer, teremos que ter cuidado para não prejudicar a mente dele. Ele sofreu muito quando jovem. –respondeu quando o sargento entrou com o notebook para mostrar o vídeo das celas.

Nick se levantou, ele queria ver aquele vídeo de perto, ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo de verdade, ele esperava sinceramente que Juliette não fosse atrás dele naquele momento. Nick e Sean ficaram assustado quando Juliette ficou praticamente quase uma hora dentro da cela e então no minuto seguinte ela não estava mais nela. Wu ainda olhava para aquilo completamente descrente com a situação.

— O que ela é? –perguntou sem entender nada.

— Sargento lembra dos casos que você disse que sofreu na infância? –perguntou Sean com cuidado ele não queria fazer o amigo ficar louco.

— Sim, eu me lembro. –respondeu se estremecendo de medo, ele realmente não queria lembrar daquelas coisas que sua vó dizia quando era criança.

— Nick, ele conheceu um aswang. –disse Sean para seu parceiro.

— Eles são reais, eu vejo eles também. Eu vejo todos os tipos de criaturas, mas só viu um aswang porque sua vó contava a história, não é? –perguntou Nick com cuidado, ele não queria prejudicar o outro.

Wu não entendia, mas o jeito que Nick dizia, parecia ser verdade e que ele encontrou com mais criaturas da noite que ele. Ele não queria encontrar aquela criatura nunca mais em sua vida, já tinha lidado com um monte na infância. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que faria se realmente encontrasse com essa criatura novamente em sua vida.

Sean ficou atento em Wu, ele sabia que o sargento estava ponderando as coisas que estava ouvindo de Nick. Ele só queria que o amigo não se prejudicasse ainda mais, porque sabia que o amigo odiava estar num hospício para se tratar dessas coisas. Nick queria saber como a avó de Wu conhecia sobre o aswang, ele também queria conhecer aquela criatura, ele não sabia o que fazia. Olhou para Sean pedindo uma explicação. Wu viu aquilo e resolveu contar.

— Um aswang, eu não sei o que ele faz, mas ele comeu o líquido amniótico do meu irmão, no fim minha mãe morreu ali na minha frente, quando eu estava praticamente paralisado pelo medo. –disse, ele odiava aquela criatura com todas as suas forças.

Nick engoliu seco, aquele tipo de criatura era muito bárbaro, ele não queria encontrar com aquele tipo de criatura nunca em sua vida se no futuro ele estivesse indo para ter um filho com Sean, ele sempre quis ter uma família, mas naquele momento ele não sabia de nada, só sabia que seu filho iria ter o mesmo gene que ele.

— Está tudo bem Wu. Juliette é um outro tipo de criatura wesen, ela é uma hexenbiest. Para ser mais exato no que isso significa, ela é uma bruxa, ela deve ter aprendido alguns truques quando criança, acho que é por isso que quase não tem registro dela presa pelo que fez quando criança. –disse Sean coçando o queixo pensativo.

Nick entendeu, Juliette deve ter aprendido muito com a família sobre seus poderes wesen, mas ele jamais pensou que ela fosse ser daquele jeito, muito manipuladora. Estremeceu nervoso, ele esperava sinceramente que Juliette não lhe procurasse em nenhum momento que estivesse sozinho com Sean ou com Monroe ou mesmo sozinho, ele não queria ter que lidar com ela nunca mais em sua vida, sabendo que ela tinha provocado.

— Vocês estão tendo um caso? –perguntou wu com curiosidade, ele já não estava mais interessado em saber de criaturas, ele sabia que Nick estava lidando com aquilo muito bem sem ele, mas esperava poder ajudar Nick quando fosse o caso.

— Sim, estamos. –respondeu Sean com sinceridade, ele não queria mentir.

Wu entendeu e então resolveu sair da sala, ele queria pensar nas coisas que descobriu, mas antes de sair ele se virou para Nick.

— Hank sabe? –perguntou com curiosidade.

— Sobre o nosso namoro, não…

— Digo sobre essas criaturas. –interrompeu atropeladamente.

— Sim, ele viu um coyotl. Ele se parece com um coiote. –respondeu Nick, ele não queria guardar segredos com Sean e nem de Wu.

Wu entendeu, mas deixou o assunto morrer, ele não queria saber de criaturas no momento, sendo que ainda não tinha superado a perda de sua mãe, mesmo tendo passado vinte anos depois da morte dela e seu irmão não nascido. Sean deixou que Wu saísse com o notebook, ele precisava conversar com Nick sozinho naquele momento.

— Tudo bem? –perguntou indo se sentar no sofá, ao lado de Nick.

— Só medo, ouvir sobre aswang me deixou abalado. –respondeu se escondendo no peito de Sean.

— Protegerei você nesses dias de gravidez. –respondeu baixinho só para Nick ouvir.

— Obrigado… eu sempre quis ter uma família. –disse ainda escondido no peito de Sean.

— Um dia. –disse beijando a cabeça de Nick.

Nick sorriu, ele realmente tinha aprendido a mar Sean nesses curtos tempos que tinha passado com ele, ele não se importava se era cedo ou não para amar, mas ele amava e não deixaria que ninguém quebrasse aquilo que sentia pelo capitão. Se afastou um pouco e beijou os lábios de Sean de novo. Sean devolveu o beijo, ao ver a intenção de Nick nos olhos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 **Nota autor:**

 **Espero que vocês estejam gostando, logo, logo mais capítulos na área.**

 **Bora para os comentários?**

 **Vejo vocês em breve!**


End file.
